Forgive Me
by MisreadSoul
Summary: Logan's hurt. So what happens when the person that hurt him, shows up at his door? If you read it, you'll know. This kind of thing just isn't... It's not the best, but needed to do it. And the summery sucks, I know, but just read it, please. Rated K for the one cuss word in there. Just to be safe.


A/N: Hey people! Okay, this is just something I wanted to post because I'm kinda stumped right now on my other stories I haven't finished so I just need something to help get my creative juices a-flowin. Alright, here's Forgive Me

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Logan had finally managed to stop crying. Now he sitting, staring at the TV. He had this intense need to go to sleep for a while now. But he's been doing this for 5 days now. He was tired of being tired.

He enjoyed the temporary sense of piece that washed over him after that big, shaky sigh he let out when he got done with a good cry. It somehow gave him hope, which is what he needed. Cause it made him forget the world; and the fact that, even though it wasn't healthy, he wasn't eating, sleeping, or much of anything. (Though, it grossed him out too much _not_ to take a shower).

His whole life, it seemed, was on hold. And that, for some reason, would sometimes put the faintest smile on his face for a moment.

* * *

There was a knock on the door when Logan had decided to actually pay some attention to what he had been mindlessly watching. He didn't want to answer it though. He wanted to just ignore whoever it was, like he's been doing. But he figured it was times to do _something_.

He walked slowly over to the door. When he the door, he was immediately wrapped in a pair of strong and familiarly warm arms. He froze for a moment until he realized who it was. Then he was fighting as hard as he could to get away.

But he was just too out from all the crying and the lack of food and sleep. So, finally, he gave up and just broke down into tears, falling to his knees with James still holding him.

* * *

"W-why? Why would you do this to me, Jamie?" Logan choked out. James gave an inward sigh of relief at hearing Logan use his nickname for him. At least that was enough to give him some hope. "H-how could you?" Logan hiccuped weakly. "W-what did I do?" He asked, shaking a little.

"N-no, Logan, you didn't do anything. It was all my fault. I-I'm so sorry Logie" James said through tears.

"James, why?" Logan whispered.

"God, I-I don't know. I just- Logan, hurting you was the worst thing I've ever done." James tightened his grip on Logan slightly

"Then how could you even consider doing something like that?" Logan said a bit angrier.

"I guess I was just feeling a little… unimportant and unneeded. Your dreams had taken flight and I was just… there." James confessed.

"Damn it, James." Logan yelled, suddenly finding the strength from his anger to push James away, "Why didn't you just tell me?! Do you even know how fuckin broken I've been cuz of you?!" He screamed, angrier than ever.

That's when the remainder of James' already broken heart, shattered. "I know, I know and… Logan, after all the pain I've cause you, I just couldn't handle it. I wanted to drop off the face of the Earth, or maybe even never been born cuz-cuz then you wouldn't be so hurt." He tried saying between sobs. He started crying even harder. "I-I just go so caught up.

"Logan, p-please forgive me, please! I-I need you, Logan, I need you more than you can imagine and, I love you so much it hurts," At this point, James was shaking violently and curled into fetal position. Logan just sat, watching, as James, _his _James, was practically pulling apart at the seams, right in front of him.

"Logan, I can't- I can't eat or sleep. I can't think straight anymore. There are days where I can't even move I hurt so badly. I know I hurt you and… and…" James stopped and fell apart completely and erupted into a fit of tears.

"Logan cried lightly at seeing how destroyed James looked over this, (though, at least he knew James felt genuine remorse).

Logan crawled over to James and pulled him into his lap. This only made James' shaking grow more violent and his sobs grow louder. "Sh…" Logan soothed.

"Logan, I," James started when his sobs dies down.

"Don't," Logan cut him off, "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jams said, pulling away form Logan, "Logan, I don't ever wanna hurt you again." He said, just barely above a whisper.

"And I know you won't," Logan said, softly, with the realest smile he's had in days, "I forgive you." He took James hand and laced their fingers together. James looked at Logan and smiled, squeezing his hand slightly. He pulled Logan into a hug, which Logan happily accepted. Logan snuggled deep into James' embrace. He's missed this _so _much.

"I love you, Logan, so much." James said, squeezing Logan a bit.

"I know. I love you, too." Logan said, ready to cry again. "Can we go to bed now, Jamie?" Logan asked.

James laughed after what felt like forever. And he had to say, it felt really good. "Of course, Logie, of course."

* * *

A/N: Ugh! Of all the things I'm good at writing, _this_ just isn't one of them! I'm not really happy about how this turned out, but, well, at least it got my brain working a bit so… whatever.


End file.
